Kaminari Uchiha
Kaminari Uchiha '(髪うちわ Uchiha Kaminari) e Shinobi do clã Uchiha de Konohagure e membro do time Takeshi.Ele possui a kekkei genkai Liberação da Flora e o Sharingan,sendo filho de Deidara e Tobi,sendo gerado antes do incidente que fez Deidara se tornar um homen. Fundo Na primeira vez que foi introduzido na série,Kaminari foi encontrado pelo time Kakashi quando estariam em uma missão na fazenda onde morava,quando Uzumaki Naruto o encontrou pela primeira vez,o confunde com Uchiha Sasuke,mais logo percebeu que haviam supostamente dois Sasuke frente a frente,causando uma discussão entre ambos,Sasuke o chamou de Doraemon (ドラえもん Doraemon) e Caipira (ヒック - Hikku) e Kaminari o apelidou de Bunda de galinha(チキン肛門 -Chikin kōmon) em referencia ao seu cabelo espetado para cima,somente de um lado,oque causou muita irritação em Sasuke,logo foram abordados por Hatake Kakashi,que mostrou muita calma nessa hora,já que supostamente não percebeu as semelhanças entre os dois,então Naruto começou a berrar,mais Kakashi,lendo seu Icha Icha(イチャイチャ, Icha Icha) apenas ignorou Naruto,então Kaminari entediado simplesmente deu um chute na bunda de Kakashi,fazendo-o cair no chiqueiro.Logo depois dessa missão,Kaminari decidiu ir para Konoha,já que sua familia toda é ou já foi ninjas,então ele entrou na academia e no mesmo ano se graduou entrando no time na qual seu irmão mais velho era o instrutor,junto com Koburanikama Dokuhebi e Senju Zendai. Personalidade Kaminari é um menino brincalhão,que geralmente chama a atenção por muito tempo,ele tem um tique verbal que faz ele terminar suas frases com Shinu(死ぬ ; Brasil TV "Morra") quando esta irritado,frustado ou animado.Kaminari gosta de provocar as pessoas sempre que possível,sendo bastante ousado e chamativo quando quer,quase nunca leva nada a sério,fazendo sempre tudo ao contrario do que mandam.Ele também tende a ser muito pervertido e odeia ser comparado com Uchiha Sasuke,ele parece ter um coração mole,como mostrado que mesmo depois de virar um ninja mercenário após sair de Konoha,ele se recusa a matar crianças,mulheres e pessoas inocentes,e quando mata,se arrepende depois e começa a chorar,como uma criança assustada,isso continuou mesmo depois de se converter a religião Jashin ele continuou com esse traço de sua personalidade,mais quando encontrou com Akasuna no Katsua,ele declarou abertamente sua vontade de mata-la. Aparência Kaminari é notado por ser bastante parecido com seu primo Uchiha Sasuke,tendo a pele clara,cabelos arrepiados pretos com uma franja que enquadra ambos lados do rosto e escorrem sobre a testa,seus olhos são de um tom azul. Em sua infancia,Kaminari utilizava trajes ompostos por uma blusa azul escuro de manga comprida e um colete preto aberto com o simbulo do clã Uchiha nas costas.Também utilizava shorts azuis da mesma cor que suas sandálias do padrão Shinobi,Sua franja ficava escorrida de um só lado de sua testa.Depois dos acontecimentos,quando foi adotado por Yukie e Masaru Shokubutsusō,seus trajes tornara-se um blusão de cor azul escuro e uma bermuda azul com bolsas,suas sandálias também continuaram azuis.Após se tornar um genin,seus trajes passaram a ser um colete de gola alta sem mangas da cor preta que permanecia aberto mostrando sua blusa de manga curta da cor roxa,sua bermuda passou a ter a cor cinza claro e suas sandálias pretas e sua bandana azul na testa. Ao deixar a vila,após o exame chunin,Kaminari passou a utilizar uma máscara branca com chifres,ainda utilizava sua bandana passou a ser preta e simbulo de Konoha riscado,sua blusa é de manga cumprida curta da cor preta,e também um colete roxo com capuz,e aquecedores de braço com malha,sua bermuda passou a ser preta,utilizava faixas na perna e sua sandália era preta. Após entrar para Akatsuki como um aprendiz,seu colete ganhou o simbulo da Akatsuki nas costas Habilidades Quando criança,ele era capaz de acertar aonde quisesse qualquer coisa quando estava irritado,com ciumes , contrariado ou até quando não vai com a cara da pessoa,isso foi mostrado quando Sasori veio visitar seus pais e quando entrou em casa e foi acertado por um urso de pelucia que havia algo pontudo na barriga,oque fez o seu rosto de Madeira ficar com um enorme corte na testa,oque mais tarde foi descoberto por ser uma faca,que não sabiam como havia parado ali.Mais tarde,após a breve ausência de Tobi,ao perceber que Deidara estava sendo "cantada" por Sasori,ele foi capaz de criar uma catapulta com seus brinquedos e o acertar com coisas pontiagudas,principalmente os da gaveta de talheres,após o incidente de ser separado dos pais e perder a memoria,após chegar no orfanato,essas habilidades foram evoluidas,sempre criando armas com coisas a sua volta e treinando sua pontaria,contra as outras crianças,sendo considerado a ovelha negra do orfanato,quando foi adotado,aos 6 anos,sua habilidade com criação de armas e pontaria aumentaram com seus dias na fazenda onde passou a morar, Percepção Sensorial Com sua otima habilidade sensorial,é capaz de expandi-lo para a detectar a presença dos outros,facilmente distinguido se há especificamente um individuo está entre uma multidão,podendo determinar o tamanho e a potência do chakra do alvo,podendo facilmente distinguir se o individuo esta utilizando uma técnica de clonagem ou se ele ou alguém esta preso num genjutsu,podendo esconder seu chakra ao ponto de dificultar a percepção dos mais talentosos ninjas sensoriais,isso tudo,antes de ter conhecimento do seu sharingan,após desperta-lo suas habilidades sensoriais aumentaram incrivelmente. Kekkei Genkai Como esperado de um Uchiha,Kaminari foi capaz de despertar o Sharingan,que lhe concedeu habilidades básicas, como ver o fluxo de chakra, a capacidade de reconhecer facilmente genjutsu e diferentes formas de chakra, bem como a capacidade de copiar as técnicas que o usuário vê, entre outras coisas.e também.Após ser aceito no clã Shokubutsusō,mesmo sabendo que não podia adquirir essa Kekkei já que não tinha laços sanguineos com o clã,ele treinou bastante e conseguiu infundir chakra com a "Flora" e criar jutsus propios,que mais tarde foram considerados também como jutsus da liberação da flora(植生,Shokuton ou "Estilo Vegetação"),sendo considerado mais um com a Kekkei genkai,apesar de não ser um usuário original,ele veio também ser reconhecido como um usuário da liberação da flora.Mais tarde,foi capaz também de infundir suas duas naturezas de chakra e utilizar a natureza conhecida como bakuton,herdada de sua mãe. Ninjutsu Sendo um usuário competente do clã Uchiha,desde os dois anos foi capaz de criar grandes bolas de fogo,através do ensinamento por parte de pai,mais tarde foi capaz de executar mais algumas variações das técnicas do fogo,mais tarde,após ser adotado por uma familia do clã Shokubutsusō ele foi capaz de utilizar técnicas de terra,que foram herdadas por parte de sua mãe,mais que não se manifestou em sua infancia.Ele tambem mostrou aptidão para tecnicas de alto nivel como a técnica dos 1000 clones da sombra aprendidos através de Uzumaki Naruto e foi capaz de utilizar uma técnica de transparência quando resolveu espionar Naruto para ver oque ele estava fazendo. Fūinjutsu Kaminari foi mostrado ser capaz de usar fūinjutsu, a fim de invocarr suas armas,geralmente selados diretamente em seus pulsos e em pergaminhos.Também foi capaz de utilizar selamentos de alto nivel,como foi mostrado quando ele foi capaz de selar memórias ruins das pessoas,para elas não sofrerem,tocando em seu corpo e deixando um selo no lugar tocado,ele mais tarde se mostrou capaz de reverter esses selos.Ele também foi capaz de utilizar o Selo do portão do templo,afim de imobilizar sua bijuu,para assim aproximar da mesma. Bukijutsu Kaminari desde pequeno tem um grande talento em utilizar armas,ao longo dos anos foi capaz de utilizar e criar qualquer ferramenta ninja,sendo capaz de infundir armas com seu chakra,Kaminari mostrou ser capaz de usar vários estilos de bukijutsu para se adequar ao seu ambiente e as habilidades de seus oponentes. Kenjutsu Kaminari tornou-se um usuário altamente qualificado de kenjutsu,sendo capaz de utilizar espadas de vários tamanhos e formas,se tornando uma parte importante em seu estilo de luta,a sua esgrima letal é muito versátil,com uma velocidade impressionante e precisão por trás de seus ataque,deixando pouco tempo para os inimigos reagirem. Shurikenjutsu Kaminari é muito versado no uso de kunai e shuriken,tanto que desde tenra idade foi capaz de lançar coisas e acertar o alvo utilizando o principio do Shurikenjutsu,possuindo um selo especial em seus pulsos capaz de invocar diversas armas em alta velocidade,inclusive kunais e shurikens Kyūjutsu Desde tenra idade estava no tiro com arco e flecha,sua pontaria foi mostrado em ser uma das melhores da academia,tanto que ao dois anos de idade foi capaz de acertar qualquer coisa no alvo que desejasse,a principio foi utilizado como uma forma de lazer,mais tarde,este estilo de bukijutsu favoreceu muito em seus combates de longo alcance. Taijutsu Ele também mostrou ter habilidades consideráveis em taijutsu,tendo vários reflexos juntamente com velocidade e força,dificultando a esquiva do inimigo,quando foi mostrado que antes de se tornar genin,ele foi capaz de acertar um forte chute no traseiro de Kakashi sem que este percebesse. Inteligencia Em uma idade jovem,Kaminari foi mostrado capaz de analizar seus adversários e prever seu próximos passos,mesmo sem o uso de seu sharingan,ele também tem uma otima memorização para com informações importantes,ele foi considerado um dos mais inteligentes da sala,apesar de não se comparar com colegas do clã Nara. Outras habilidades Argila explosiva Com a sua Kekkei Genkai Bakuton,que através das combinação das Naturezas Katon e Doton,foi capaz de utilizar argila em suas bocas(Na parte l permaneciam seladas) que estariam em cada uma das palmas de sua mão,e infundir com seu chakra explosivo,podendo moldar da forma que preferir e podendo os controlar deixando os aparentemente vivos,mais tarde,ele foi capaz de dar cor para sua argila,a infundindo com as cores dadas pela natureza,no caso,tingindo com folhas,caules através da sua liberação da flora,fazendo que as esculturas se tornem mais realísticas. Marionetes Através de seu meio irmão e com seu conhecimento em criação de coisas,ele facilmente foi capaz de criar algumas marionete e as controla-las com fios de chakra,apesar de raramente usa-las,ele gosta de criar várias delas,apesar de considera-las sempre como "bonecas".Ele também foi mostrado capaz de sabotar o controle de Katsuo e até de Sasori sobre suas marionetes por um longo periodo de tempo,e até cortar praticamente toda a conecção que os mestres tinham com suas marionetes. Trabalho em equipe Kaminari foi mostrado ser capaz de trabalhar bem com os outros,apesar de ter alguns imprevistos,como brigas pessoais,isso nunca resultou em algo mais sério,apesar de nem se comparar com a formação Ino-shika-cho. Chakra Kaminari foi visto capaz de transferir chakra através do toque,como foi visto quando Asuka foi incapacitada a absorver chakra e utiliza-lo depois que gastou todo seu chakra,após tocar em sua testa,ele passou uma boa quantidade chakra para ela poder utilizar um jutsu de alto nivel Status Part I Exame Chunin Arco : : Na primeira etapa,Kaminari era capaz de responder todas aquelas perguntas se prestasse atenção e pensasse um pouco,mais como estava com um pouco de preguiça,ele foi pelo caminho mais facil,então utilizando seu Sharingan,ele pode colar facilmente e passar pela primeira etapa,então.vendo que seus companheiros também tinham suas táticas para colar ou simplesmente responderem,a primeira etapa foi garantida,então ele foi passado para a segunda etapa facilmente. Na segunda etapa,Kaminari e seu time ficou com o pergaminho do céu,eles lutaram contra o time Tsuchi e conseguiram o pergaminho da Terra e foram em direção a torre,quando foram abordados por Orochimaru disfarçado,eles começaram uma luta e vendo que não eram páreos para ele,Kaminari então tentando se render,foi parado por Dokuhebi,que arrancou o pergaminho da mão do mesmo,Kaminari o repreendeu perguntando se ele queria morrer,Orochimaru então riu falando que ele era bem parecido com o "seu" Sasuke-kun,isso despertou a fúria de Kaminari,um manto em forma de lobo azul acinzentado,suas garras e presas cresceram e seus olhos tomaram a forma de um espiral azul,e ele começou a ferir gravemente Orochimaru,mais mesmo assim o tal conseguiu implantar o selo em Kaminari,fazendo-o desmaiar depois. Nas preliminares,Kaminari lutou contra,Uchimora Hanze,facilmente venceu com sua liberação de flora,porém na grande final,ele não teria chakra o suficiente,então ele precisou lutar sem sua grande "arma secreta",ele foi sorteado para lutar contra Uzumaki Yahigato,da vila chuva.. Yahigato começou a atacar com o ''Suiton: Mizurappa(''Liberação de Água: Onda de Água Selvagem),então Kaminari era acertado,mais não sendo suficiente para lhe causar danos muito sérios, Invasão de Konoha Arco : During the Timeskip Anzu was trained in taijutsu by Sakura, in ninjutsu by her uncle, and at some point Anzu got promoted to chūnin rank. Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission : ''Main article: Sasuke and Sai Arc Anzu made her first reappearance shortly after Team Kakashi and Team Guy returned from the successful saving of Gaara. She appeared again after Naruto and his team returned from their failed attempt to retrieve Sasuke. Upon meeting Sai, she noted that he looks a lot like Sasuke but their personalities are polar opposites, which amused her a lot, effectively making her laugh at this opinion. Akatsuki Suppression Mission : Main article: Hidan and Kakuzu Arc After the death of her uncle, Anzu broke down in tears of grief. She was later seen at Asuma's funeral, mourning his loss. When Shikamaru, Ino, and Chōji all agreed to avenge Asuma, Anzu attempted to ask Tsunade to join the mission, however her request was refused as the team was already complete under the guidance of Kakashi. This made Anzu leave the office in furious tears and she took her anger out at the training grounds, where Kazuki and Yoru later found her collapsed due to chakra exhaustion. Pain's Assault : Main article: Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain's invasion of Konoha begins, Team Kazuma is away on a mission. They rush to the village and find it to be in ruins, as well as stumbling along a badly injured Hinata. She was then seen to be crouching with Tenten besides Hinata whom was being healed by Sakura. Hinata waking up, Anzu and the others were happy to have her back, with Hinata thanking each and every one of them. Katsuyu later informs them that Naruto was fighting with the last Pain much to everyone's shock. Later, she and the rest of the village celebrated Naruto's victory on defeating Pain, which made Anzu think of how much Naruto evolved from the lonely boy of his childhood into the village's hero now, making her smile. Five Kage Summit : Main article: Five Kage Summit Arc When news reached Konoha of Sasuke's recent dealings with Akatsuki, Anzu and the rest of the Konoha 11 decided that they should personally kill Sasuke before he involves the village in a war. Ino who was unhappy about this cried and was criticised by Kiba about it. Tenten and Anzu comforted Ino. When Naruto came back to the village along with Sakura, he insisted that dealing with Sasuke be left to him. Tenten got angry and told him that this should not be something he undertook on his own, and that none of them would just stand by and watch. Anzu told him that she agreed with Tenten. Despite this, Naruto firmly stated that he would be the one to handle Sasuke, and that he'd tell them everything when the time came, as he walked off to Ichiraku, leaving Anzu and the others in mixed emotions. Adventures at Sea Arc : Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Anzu was in helping in the weapons supply room for preparations of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shiho and herself all gathered up and started reminiscing on how they met and were brought close like classmates at the Chunin Exams, shortly after being interrupted by a drunk Tsunade whom was stressed out from all the Hokage work, and Shizune who also joined in. On the other side of the restaurant, Chōji had gathered up an all guy's night, hence not being invited by Tenten, as she said it was a girls only night, which he commented that it was bold of Tenten for inviting Lady Tsunade. With the night ending, everyone went their separate ways home after Tsunade suggested drinking their sorrows away, and not being able to remember anything the following day. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation : Main article: Shinobi World War Arc When the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, she was placed in the First Division with Tenten, Chōza Akimichi and Hiashi Hyūga. The First Division was sent to the border of the Land of Lightning to defend against an approaching portion of the White Zetsu Army. With the White Zetsu Army approaching, Anzu was overwhelmed by the amount of them. Later, she met with both her parents, both of whem she was forced to engage in a battle. Anzu was later seen on the sidelines devastated by the massive damage that was being caused by Kinkaku, whom was transformed as a Jinchuriki. Shortly after, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chōji came as reinforcements. After the First Division defeated Kinkaku and Ginkaku, Anzu was seen on the ground, exhausted from overusing her kekkei genkai. A fellow Konoha shinobi healed her, and told her not to use her kekkei genkai so much. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax : Main article: Ten-Tails Revival Arc After being informed by Inoichi Yamanaka from HQ that Naruto and Killer B were fighting the "masked Madara" Anzu and the rest of the Konoha 11 rushed to their aid as fast as they could. Later, Tenten arrived with her division which was announced by Darui, she stood alongside the remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces as they prepared to face their opposition by trapping the Ten-Tails which turned out to be a failure. With their attempt to immobilise the Ten-Tails ended in failure, Anzu listened, as Shikaku imparted what would be his final battle strategy via Inoichi as a Tailed Beast Ball was sent hurtling towards HQ. Anzu listened to Kota's last words to Kazuki, which stated he was proud of him and that he would always watch over him and Chinatsu, which made Anzu shed tears of her own. After, Yoru reminded them that they were still in the midst of battle, and that they didn't have time to grieve. The Ten-Tails later began its move. After facing several attacks from the Ten-Tails, Anzu later learned of Neji's death, and Anzu silently mourned his death. Having received chakra from Naruto, Anzu and the other members of the Alliance charged towards the Uchiha and the Ten-Tails. With the situation later turning grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree, Anzu and the other shinobi soon found themselves shrouded in the previous Version 1 mantles again. She and the others subsequently found themselves on the outside of the barrier, escaping the near-fatal attack thanks to Naruto and Minato's action. The Ten-Tails transformed into its final form, the God Tree, and ravaged the Alliance. Anzu was able to escape its chakra absorbing attacks. Hashirama Senju then had Ino link-up everyone telepathically. While his words fail to inspire anyone, Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode combined with Ino's telepathy caused his emotions and personal memories to be transferred to everyone, spurring them on. Anzu and her comrades later assisted Naruto with wresting control of all the tailed beasts' chakra from Obito's control in order to stop the Shinju from blooming. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki : Main article: Final Arc The Alliance was ultimately successful in stopping Obito, however, their victory is short lived as Madara was able to revive himself via the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique and Guruguru appeared on the battlefield launching a renewed assault. Anzu regrouped with Kazuki and Tanaki, as the team saw Gaara, Sakura and a dying Naruto fly over them from above. Later, when Madara Uchiha finally succeeded with the activation of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, much like the rest of the world, she too fell under the genjutsu's power. Inside the genjutsu, Anzu dreamed of her parents, uncle and grandparents still alive, and all of them sharing a happy moment together. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes After Naruto was able to defeat and reform Sasuke, Anzu and everyone else were released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. She later attended Neji's funeral alongside Naruto and the rest of the Konohagakure shinobi. Post-Part II Naruto 7: The Last : Main article: Naruto 7: The Last Anzu is placed on a team consisting of she, Kazuki, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Sai to retrieve a kidnapped Hanabi Hyūga from a mysterious man. She later attends Naruto and Hinata's wedding, taking a photo of her along with Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. Epilogue Years later, Anzu married Kazuki Sakamoto and gave birth to two children, Masaki and Hoshi, who was named to honor Kotori's clan. In the epilogue, Anzu is seen visiting her mother-in-law accompanied by her daughter, and Chinatsu teases Anzu about when her third grandchild is going to arrive, to which Anzu blushed and Hoshi asking her mother whether she can become a big sister. Movies Naruto Shippūden 3: Herdeiros da vontade do fogo Kam foi visto pela primeira vez com o resto dos 11 de Konoha comendo churrasco para comemorar a recuperação de Naruto e Sai. Depois de Naruto e Sai chegar, Naruto exclama que Shikamaru está pagando por todos. Ele e os outros rapidamente agradecer Shikamaru antes que ele possa protestar. Após Hiruko anunciou uma quarta guerra ninja irá ocorrer, ela foi uma das Konoha 11, exceto Naruto, atribuído pela Tsunade para proteger a vila. Depois de Naruto e Sakura saiu da aldeia, ele e os outros foram obrigados a ir atrás deles e trazê-los de volta. Quando eles encontraram-los todos eles foram emboscados por Ichi.Kaminari e o resto da equipe, com exceção da equipe Guy, fui em frente. No final, quando Hiruko revelou sua verdadeira forma de Naruto e Kakashi, ele e os outros todos derrotados sua quimera juntamente com Kaminari usando sua Kekkei Genkai para acelerar imobilizar a besta e ataca-la. Todos elogiaram Naruto por derrotar Hiruko ,em exceção de Kami que o desdenhou Naruto falando que ele continuava o mesmo baka de sempre,e disse que se não fosse sua ajuda,ele teria uma "derrota bem feia". Naruto 5: Prisão de Sangue Kaminari, junto com o resto do Konoha 11, Guy, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi e Yamato, foi para Hōzukijō para libertar Naruto. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja No mundo alternativo, Kaminari é bastante ousado e brincalhão ao contrário de seu verdadeiro eu, que é calmo e observador. Além disso, ela não perdeu suas memórias,apesar de sua deidara ter virado homen e trabalhado na Akatsuki como mercenário,ele apareceu no local da batalha,e ficou ao seu lado,o irritando e fazendo perguntas infantis estupidas . Video Games Kaminari Uchiha é um personagem jogável nos seguintes jogos de vídeo: Trivia *''Kaminari '''''Literalmente significa Trovão (雷). * De acordo com o(s) databook(s): ** Os passatempos de Kaminari é ajudar nas tarefas da fazenda e criar novas coisas. ** Kaminari deseja lutar com Uchiha Sasuke e Akasuna no Katsuo. ** A comida favorita de Kaminari é Dangos,apesar de as vezes ele gostar de comer coisas não comestivéis. ** Kaminari completou 47 missões oficiais no total total: 22 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** A palavra favorita de Kaminari é "Irônia" (皮肉,Hiniku) Citações * (Para Katsua) "Eu entendo perfeitamente o que você está dizendo...É que não me importo mesmo." * Category:Original CharacterCategory:FemaleCategory:KonohagakureCategory:Kekkei GenkaiCategory:OC ArtCategory:SarutobiCategory:FINALCategory:Jōnin